The Indiana Legacy
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: The Indiana Jones legacy is one that is passed down! Starting with the second Henry Jones, and passed down to the fourth. How the wide brimmed fedora is earned by each Indy.


**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone! This is '1st female scarlet speedster' with my second story from Indianan Jones! This is just a short one shot that I put together. I thought that was a cute idea!

Please tell me what you think!

**_DISCLAIMER: *CRYING EYES OUT* I WANT TO OWN THEM!_**

•

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Indiana Legacy<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>1959<strong>

The rest of the family was congratulating his 'parents' on their recent engagement that had just taken place a few moments ago right up there on that alter.

He watched as his 'father' was slapped on the back and his mother was being hugged. It was a small wedding, yes, but it meant the world to his mother, so he was happy. His 'parents' were finally together, 'again'. He smiled and enjoyed the environment that he is going to learn how to love.

He tugged at his uncomfortable formal attire while he gave one more look at the bride and groom. He couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips tug up into a smile. He shook his head slightly and just as he turned the other way, it was as if God was talking to him, the chapel doors flew open and Indiana's hat blew off the coat stand and right to his feet.

For a moment, a very _brief_ moment, he thought that maybe he would do well in school, maybe he would follow in his, so called 'father's' footsteps, maybe he would become Indiana Jones II, or even Dr. Henry Jones Jr. III. For a brief moment, he felt like _Indiana Jones, world wide archeologist and explorer._

Before he could register the fact that he was about to place the fedora on his head, Indy snatched the hat out of his hands, "Ah ahh..." He chided to his son while placing the hat where he thinks it belongs.

The moment was short lived, but never forgotten.

•

**FIVE YEARS LATER, 1964**

"_Wooohooo_!" A gun fired twice into the air.

"Thank you very much for your time, boys!" A whip cracked.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but the money's calling for me!" A motorcycle started up.

"So long, assholes!" It roared away leaving a trail of dust.

•

"Dad! I'm home! And guess what happened? Dad!" He ran through the house looking for his father, he was overly excited and couldn't wait to tell him what happened on his adventure to Hong Kong. He felt like a five year old showing his dad the drawing that he drew. "In here, Junior." He could hear him finally speak up, his voice was coming from the outside porch. He perked up and ran through the house, "Dad! I got it!" He handed it to his father.

"Pretty Damn good, Junior." The boy crossed his arms, "Don't call me '_Junior_'." His father lightly laughed while inspecting the artifact. "Mid fifteenth century Chinese porcelain vase from the Wanli Dynasty." He nodded his head with an impressed face.

"_Too easy_." Junior smirked playing with his switch blade. "And _now_..." He reached for the wide brimmed fedora and started to place it on his head, "I get the hat." His father snatched it away before he could wear it, "Not yet, Junior. It's not your time."

"You make it sound like its not my time because _you're_ not dead yet."

"Hey, watch your mouth boy."

There was a dead silence for the following five minutes, he watched his father with much intensity as Henry Jones II continued to inspect the mid fifteenth century vase.

He would never admit it, but he had always longed to become what his father was.

•

**TEN YEARS LATER, 1974**

"You little bastard! Get back over here!" An Arabian guard yelled to the man's back, "Sorry big feller, but I gotta run!" He took off on his bike leaving the Arabian guard in the mud.

•

"Hey, dad, I found it." He knelt by the side of the bed, his father laying in a comfortable position. "Lemme see, Junior." He handed him the artifact. "Ah... The Ten Commandments, _the Covenant_. Ya know son, I went through a hell of a lot to get the _Ark_ that held these rocks." The boy - now a full grown man - laughed. "I know dad, mom probably told me that story of how she socked you in the face about a _hundred_ times." His father pursed his lips, "Yeah, yeah, that was all a _very_ small part of a _very_ long story." His father continued to inspect the first tablet.

As he continued to look it over, his son on the other hand eyed the fedora that he _absolutely_ adored, however, even to this day his father wouldn't even let him wear it, let alone keep it.

The silence was broken when the son made a comment, "Dad, why am I never good enough?" His father placed the stone tablet on his lap, "Junior," he knew full well what his son was talking about, "You've always been good enough." He pulled his reading glasses off his face. "Then why, dad?" His father was afraid that he had hurt his son, he wasn't there for the first eighteen years of his life, he had no right to insult him in anyway. "Son, I was afraid that you were going to be better than me." He smirked at him, and the boy grinned that greaser grin back.

"Am I?" His son raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't push your luck, kid." He narrowed his eyes at his boy in a taunting manner.

"Sure dad." His son picked up his father's fedora, and his first reaction to that was to swipe the hat out of his son's hands, but for the first time - _ever_ - his son didn't attempt to wear his beloved hat, but placed it on his father's head. His son pressed the top of the fedora down all the way and walked out of the room laughing.

•

**TEN YEARS LATER, 1984**

"That's my father's hat! Don't touch it you piece of _shit_!" He strained against the ropes binding his hands together. "Save it, old man, the Pablo brothers don't want to hear it." He's been called many things, but old man just about done it, "Don't call me _old_." He reached into his pocket, flipped his switch blade open and cut the ropes on his wrists, at the same time, he threw the blade at one of the henchmen's neck killing him and he turned the second henchmen's gun on him.

"Now listen to me, _amigo_," he shoved the gun into the man's neck while tightening his grasp on the henchmen's collar, "You call me old and you'll have so much metal in your brain that you'll screw up the magnetic fields." He flicked the guard off the gun.

The henchman trembled, he was shaking like a leaf. "Now, if I were to ask you where my father's _hat_ is, would you answer me honestly?" The man asked the thug. "O-Of course." The man smirked, "Good, that what I like it hear, "Now, where is it?" He pulled up on the henchman's collar, tightening his grasp, "In-In the next room to the left- I mean- I mean- your-your right!" threw him down, "Thank you." He brought his revolver out of its holster and held it up to the thug's head, "Wait, wait, wait! What-" before he could finish, the man pulled the trigger silencing the henchman with a bullet to the head.

His ways were more... _extreme_ then his father's, but that never stopped him from doing it. All he needed to do was keep up his father's name... and sometimes the appearances, but if you'd asked him, he'd say that he had the better looks then his father.

He continues on to the next room and spots the hat on the table. Smirking, he picked it up and placed it on his head. Deciding that he's had enough excitement for a life time, he commed in for the nearest exit, '_Hey, Dani, remind me again where the exit is?_' He touched the comm in his ear. The newest technology was in his disposal, due to his newest inventions (and company, he would constantly boast about), so he had arranged a _few_ accounts and _some_ equipment for his... _Outside activities_...

•

"Hey dad, look what I got." He exclaimed when he got home throwing the car keys in the key dish. There was no response and his heart slightly fell, his dad's been... Well... _Sick_ for the past few years.

He proceeded to back of the house where his father slept. "Hey dad," he walked up to the head of the bed, "What did you find, Junior?" Hs son grasped the wide brimmed fedora tightly behind his back ready to show his father. "Come on, Junior, I hate surprises. His son smirked because he thoroughly knew how much his father disliked surprised.

He pulled the had out from behind his back and gave it to his father, "Just in time for your birthday." His father kept on turning the hat around examining the weathered, faded, and a little dirty long lost fedora. "Wh-Where... Did you find _it_?" His son grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, well, you know, after it being lost for five or six years, well, I felt the need to _find it_." His father slightly chuckled. "Who knew my hat would be worth something on the blackmarket?"

His son raised an eyebrow, "Dad, you are the most successful archeologist and professor this world has grown seen, so of course the hat that had seen every one of your adventures will be worth something." His father could see that certain glint in his son's eyes, he was truly passionate about this.

He looked down at his fedora and realized that it was now or never.

"Son, I want to tell you-" the stupid phone rang, ruining the stupid moment.

"Can you hold that thought dad," he got up and walked over to the phone and answered it. "Oh, hey Dani, how's Junior doing?"

His father gently smiled at his son's back, when he picked up that phone and found out who was on the other line, it was like his son's entire body relaxed. It gave him peace of mind that his boy was happy and in good hands, it was hard to come across that lately.

His son's wife, Danielle Kyle, was such a lovely girl, he enjoyed her company and very much enjoyed seeing his grandson.

But that was t the point at the moment, he knew it was a _now or never_ kind of thing.

"Junior-" he started but was shortly cut off by his son, "Hold on dad, I'm talking to Danielle." He wanted to roll his eyes, was _so_ much more important.

"_Indiana, Indiana Jones Jr._" He has never called his son Indiana, never, but since it worked on him all those years ago when his father told him to let the Grail go, he thought that maybe it'd work on his very own son. Sure enough, slowly turned around and almost dropped the phone, "I-I gotta call you back, Dani." He quickly hung up the phone and looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Indiana, come." He motioned for his son to come and kneel by the head of his bed, he did just that. His father slowly got up into a sitting position because this was just too important and _extremely_ hard for him. He picked up the hat that was sitting on the side of the bed and examined it. He briefly looked up at his son and saw that his eyes were round and wide. He pursed his lips and looked hesitantly up at his eager son.

He placed the hat on his son's head.

"_Henry Mutt Indiana Jones Jr. III_, I'm proud of you son."

•

**TWENTY YEARS LATER, 2004**

"Indiana, come over here." His father called over to his son.

"Hey, wassup dad?" His son walked over to his father.

"I don't wish to be like my own father and wait till you're forty-six." He told his son. "Here." He placed the beloved fedora on his son's head.

"Is-Is this..." He touched the hat absolutely stunned.

"Yes Junior, your grandfathers."

"Don't call me _Junior_, dad." He said quite cheerfully, more out of habit then out of distaste.

Henry Mutt Indiana Jones Jr. III chuckled at his son, "_Henry Walton Indiana Jones Jr. IV,_ _I'm proud of you son_."


End file.
